farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Citra Talugmai
Citra Talugmai is one of the few people on the islands who appears to be on Jason's side. Known to the rebels as their warrior goddess, Citra is cloaked in the mystery of old ritual and superstition. Charismatic and beautiful, she yearns for power and wishes to return her tribe to its former glory. Citra doesn't like to lose and will do whatever it takes to see her wishes fulfilled. Her followers believe in her, and more importantly, she believes in herself. This makes her all the more dangerous as a martyr for her tribe. She is later at the end revealed as the hidden tertiary antagonist of ''Far Cry 3''. In the E3 demo of Far Cry 3, Citra was seen being intimate with Jason before she sent him on a mission to kill her brother. She is the leader of the local tribe on the island and will help throughout the game by giving you missions to complete. Citra is one of the only characters whose alliance changes throughout the game from helper to backstabber. Later, it is revealed that she is mentally unstable, as she kidnaps Jason's friends and attempts to force Jason to kill them. This is in the name of her tribe, the Rakyat, in search of a "perfect warrior". All the events that lead up to the end contribute uniquely to the player's choices and how he feels as Jason himself, after going through the traumatic storyline. Background Very little is known about Citra's early life, but it is revealed, through conversations with Vaas, that Citra is believed to be the younger sister of Vaas. She, and her supposed brother, were most likely born from an illicit relationship. However, Vaas could have been brought to Citra as a toddler and at such a young age, he could have easily accepted her as his sister. Even in childhood Citra was extremely demanding, possibly forcing her "brother" to kill for her and the tribe. In his absence Citra rose through the ranks maturing in combat skill and morality to take the control of the Rakyat. This potent mix made her very highly respected within the Rakyat community, but she is also very vague in her methods if observed otherwise. Fate At the end of the game, she will try to convince Jason to stay on the island and stay the warrior he has become. She captures his friends before finally sedating Jason himself with a natural drug in powder form. He finds himself awake at Citra's hands while she continues to try to convince him to stay. The drug that Citra gives him walks him through a shameful high feeling, which twists how his allies feel about him, telling Jason that he is a selfish person and a maniac. Citra gives constant reassurances along the way that this will never happen to him, the "true" warrior, and to accept his final tatau which will make him a man. Jason, at the end of the hallucination, finally accepts the tribal knife which is offered by her. He is suddenly put back into reality where he finds out that he is holding a knife to Liza Snow's neck. There is a moment of hesitation where she pleads for her life, which gives the player two choices. 'Join Citra' or 'Save your Friends'. Join Citra 'Joining Citra' leads to Jason slitting Liza's throat. The rest of the group will also be killed, but only Liza's death is seen. Citra will then tell the Rakyat warriors to "Prepare the Tatau". The screen fades to black. Jason is then seen having sexual intercourse with Citra. Upon finishing, Citra stabs Jason in the chest. As Jason bleeds out, Citra reassures her chosen mate that she will give birth to their child, who will command the destiny of the Rook Islands and the Rakyat people as the 'Perfect Warrior'. As the screen is fading out as Jason dies, Citra tells Jason he is a warrior and should die a warrior and whispers "You won" right before the game ends. The credits then roll. Save your friends 'Saving your Friends' leads to Jason cutting the rope Liza is tied to, who unties Daisy, who then unties the rest of the group. Citra pleads for him to join her, saying that he cannot go back and that the jungle is his true home, adding "they will move on, have kids and boring lives". Jason says he's done and there will be no blood. Dennis angrily runs in with a knife and berates Jason for "betraying" Citra's goddess love and yelling that she saved him and everyone else in the tribe. He lunges at Jason with the knife, but Citra suddenly jumps in front of him as Jason backs away, causing Dennis to accidentally stab her in the stomach. Jason lays her on the ground and apologizes to her rejecting her love, then rests her head sideways while she dies. Dennis begins to weep and screams for her not to die while apologizing for accidentally stabbing her. The scene cuts to a view of one of Rook Island's beaches while Jason says his ending monologue: "I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this. I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I am still, somewhere inside me, more than that. Better than that." The boat Daisy was fixing is seen leaving the island as Jason condemns what he had to become to save his friends as the credits roll. Personality and Traits To the common people of Rook Island, Citra is a semi-divine figure and perhaps the only legitimate beacon of hope for the Rakyat. Her commanding yet mysterious persona makes her seem almost other worldly and her beauty and knowledge of the island's secrets and potions cements this image. She seems to have a genuine love for her brother Vaas, which at least at one point seemed to have been reciprocated. She takes an initial dislike to Jason Brody when they first meet; marking him off as just a misguided and disrespectful American tourist whom she sends on a mission to retrieve the Silver Dragon knife with an unlikely chance of success. However, after seeing Jason not only complete his task, but kill one of Hoyt's top soldiers, she begins to take notice and view Jason as the "ultimate warrior" that will harness power from the land of the dead and liberate the island from Hoyt. Her suspicions prove true as Jason survives his "death" and burial by Vaas and when he overcomes the Ink Monster. The further and further down the warrior's path that Jason goes the more and more Citra begins to show that she is not all that she lets on to be. By the end of the story Citra reveals that she is not only a cunning manipulator, but an utter fanatic to Rakyat mythology. She lusts over Jason not for who he is but for the promise of conceiving the "perfect warrior" with him. She uses her beauty and certain hallucinations to try and manipulate Jason in killing his friends and sole remaining brother to cut his ties to the rest of the world. If she succeeds then she gets her "ultimate warrior" and uses him to conceive something that will rule the Rakyat and then she disposes of Jason with a knife to the heart.. Mission appearances * Make a Break for It (Photo) * Meet Citra * Piece of the Past (Voice) * This Knife's for You * New Rite of Passage * Payback * Citra's Favor * Hard Choices (Can be killed, Betrayal) Trivia * In pre-release pictures, Citra does not have her hair shaved on her sides. * Citra is a common name in Indonesia and Malaysia, and holds favor among many different tribes. * Citra is one of the only main characters whose alignment changes throughout the game rather than being simply just good or bad. * Her hair is also similar to Clara Lille from Watch Dogs, another game from Ubisoft. * Citra can be considered an antagonist of Far Cry 3, as the end where Jason gets to her and she kills him and try to make Jason kill your friends. Gallery : Citra.JPG|Citra. 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Citra Montenegro 2.jpg Magical_citra.jpg Citra_temple.jpg Citra_poster.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Determinant Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Good Articles